Baking
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: Lucy and Satoru are making mini chocolate Dalek cakes one day, but Luc won't look at him. Characters from CP Coulter's Dalton-verse.


Hello dearest readers! So, this past week has been utter insanity-I got loads of hits when I submitted these to our dearest Mama CP on tumblr. And MAMA CP GETS STUFF DONE. I never expected her to even post one-yet she has for all _three_ that I've sent to her. I have undying gratitude and love you her, and all of you that have read/faved/reviewed my stories.

Lucy/Satoru is one of my favorite ships, you see. On the homepage it says she "Likes Satoru, but is afraid he has a thing with Drew." So, naturally, since I RP the Lovely Lucy, I have fallen in love with Satoru. So, thus, I write. This was inspired by Satoru's RP herself-Katarin. She linked this recipie on Luc's wall and when I said that I wanted to write another Lucy/Sat fic, suggested I do that.

I do not own glee/dalton/Lucy/Satoru/this recipie.

I hope you all enjoy, R&R! -Hannah

* * *

><p>Mini chocolate Dalek Cakes<p>

Ingredients: +1 stick of softened butter; 1 cup light brown soft sugar; 1 large egg; 1 cup self-rising flour; ½ cup ground almonds; ½ tsp bicarbonate powder; 5 tbsp cocoa; ½ cup milk.

Decoration: 4oz bar dark chocolate chopped; 4oz bar mild chocolate chopped; 1 cup heavy cream; 6 marshmallows; 1-2 cups chocolate chips; a few sticks of liquorice.

Method: Heat oven to 350F Grease and line bases of 6 dariole molds or metal pudding basins with baking parchment. Put the butter, sugar, egg, flour, ground almonds, bicarbonate, cocoa, and milk in mixing bowl. Beat together until lump-free. Divide between the tins then bake for 20-25 minutes until risen and a skewer poked in come out clean. Cool for 15 minutes, then remove from tins and cool completely – upside-down. - Mix the two chocolates in a heatproof bowl. Heat the cream to just below boiling point, then pour over the chocolate and stir together until melted and smooth. Chill until think enough to spread. - Use a small dot icing to stick a marshmallow to the top of each cake. Completely ice all the marshmallow-topped cakes. Dot with chocolate drops to look like the outside of a Dalek, and add small sticks of liquorice to be the guns/arms/and eye sticks.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Satty!" A very familiar voice reached his ears, coming from the kitchen nearby. "Just set down your Chem book and things in the living room somewhere and bring the ingredients in here."<p>

"Luc, how'd you know that I have my chem-" he stopped mid-sentence. He had reached the kitchen and saw Lucy at the stainless steel stove, preheating the oven for their use later. She looked…well, beautiful. Despite her all-around shortness, she looked taller, her black tights lengthening her legs. She was wearing a simple washed out blue v-neck T shirt and jean shorts with the tights, no socks or shoes of any sort, with a white apron on over it. Her hair was held in a high ponytail that occasionally brushed against her back. Her long bangs brushed over her face, creating constant shadows over her freckled skin. Her lips were bright red from her lipstick, her bright green eyes showing through her dark eyeliner and mascara. It took only a moment for him to take all of this in, and finished his sentence meekly. "Book?..."

"You always have your chem book, Satoru." She rolled her eyes. "Always."

"True enough." He broke into a grin, setting down the groceries on the marble counter gingerly. "Is there any particular reason that we're doing this at your house and not over at Dobry?"

Lucy shrugged, getting out a large mixing bowl. "It's more private here. Not so loud. And then all the girls won't keep eating all the chocolate and things we need." Her face split into a wide smile. "And the fact that I have a super awesome stereo that's wonderful for blasting music even though the neighbors still can't hear us, and no one is telling us to change it all the time." Indeed, they had been up in Lucy's dorm many times before hanging out, watching the new episodes of Doctor Who together, and having very unsuccessful study sessions blasting music that they would have incredibly intense, and just as so-lame dance parties. But they were consistently interrupted every 10-or-so minutes to either turn it down or change it. This would be quite a luxury to play whatever they like as loud as they like.

"Awesome! Are these walls really insulated or something so the neighbors don't hear?" He started measuring out the ingredients so Lucy could put them into the bowl and start mixing them.

"Well, we have all the walls meticulously soundproofed, for one. Butter." She said, extending her hand. "Plus,-Cocoa-, they are heavily insulated, Egg, and we have these special barriers around the outside walls-Bicarbonate-that make it nearly impossible for sound to get out of the house at all. Brown sugar. So, it's really quiet inside. Self-rising flour. In fact, Han's room is right next to mine and when he blasts his music-milk-I can't hear it. Almonds." Finally with all the ingredients in the bowl, she took out a wooden spoon and started quickly mixing it.

But she wasn't looking at him. Her brows were furrowed in concentration over the bowl, seeming unwanting to look away. And this worried him. Usually she was a ball of joy, bouncing and always talking. But here she seemed more refined and holding back.

"So…no sound travels through the house at all?" He was waiting for her to look at him.

"Well, there are intercoms in every room, but other than that, no." She still focused every bit of her attention on the bowl.

"That's crazy impressive."

"The mixing is done. Want to get out some tall pudding cups from the top right hand cabinet over there? They have little patterns of flowers on them." She was still mixing. But Satoru headed to said cabinet and pulled out 6 tall cups and set them down next to Lucy.

Lucy started pouring in the batter into each one of the cups, trying to get them all equalized. Never once looking up at Satoru, she finally got all the mix out that she could, then slipped them into the oven.

_Yes,_ he thought, _She has nothing else to do. Now she'll finally look at me and I can see her eyes…those perfect eyes._

Lucy did not however, look at Satoru, not seeming to catch the psychic vibes he was sending her. Instead she quickly made her way over to the window and sat down on a jutted-out perch meant for reading. Laying down, she curled herself up into a ball, hair cascading across her face and the surrounding pillows.

For once, Satoru got that something was wrong without being physically told. She was upset with something. Someone, maybe. Possibly even him? He hesitated, but sat down next to her, resting his hand on her hip. He made circles with his thumb against the fabric, trying to decide what he was going to say to her. How to tell her. Trying to tell her.

"Lucy." She gave no response.

"Lucy, honey." Still nothing.

"Lucirea Nyota Lara Westwood, I know you can hear me. Please look at me." He tried sounding as sweet as possible.

"Don't call me that." Her voice was shaky and rough.

"Don't call you Lucirea? I think it's a beautiful name." No response.

"Lucy, please just…look at me." And so she did. She looked straight into his eyes, piercing him. All around was not the composed makeup he was used to; her eyes we red and puffy, her mascara and eyeliner streaked down her red cheeks. Her whole face was red. She was crying…had she been crying this _whole time?_ "Lucy…what's wrong?"

"I love you. That's all, I just love you. But you don't love me, do you? No matter how many times I have flirted or tried to attract your attention. It doesn't matter though, does it? Because you're too caught up with Drew and Chemistry and making things explode all the time that you don't notice me." She took a deep breath, still staring into Satoru's widened eyes. "I'm sorry. I think you should go now. I'll send you half of the mini Dalek cakes tomorrow to Dalton with Han. Just…leave. I can't compose myself around you anymore."

His hand still rested on her hip, staring into the place where her eyes just were.

"I…I love you, too." He was choking up.

"But not in the same way as I love you. Don't you get it? Just leave." Why did she think he didn't like her?

"No, I mean I like you kind of love you. As in more than just friends. As in more than just siblings. More than best friends. I _love _ you Lucy." She turned back toward him reluctantly.

"W…what?" She saw the tears in his eyes, and he saw hers threatening to spill over again.

"I love you. I might've even told you later today. I..here." He finally left her hip and dug out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here, read it. Aloud."

"_Lucirea, I love you. I love you I love you I love you. More than a friend. I've loved you more than a friend ever could. I love you. I want to be with you. And I'm sorry if this messes everything up between us but it needs being said. I love you." _She read it to him, whispering as if she was repeating sacred words and looked up at his eyes, hers now soft and loving. Still unsure. He looked at her, so much love and relief flooded to him. He didn't know he could feel so much at once.

"I love you Luceria."

"I love you, too, Satoru."

They leaned into one another so carefully, their lips brushing only a bit before they broke apart. Tears streamed down both of their cheeks, Lucy's eye makeup a hopeless cause, and Satoru smiled at her, so happy to finally kiss her. To tell her. The weight of fear of rejection gone.

They didn't need to worry anymore. They had each other.


End file.
